This is Resident Evil
by zombie-jedi
Summary: A short story about one man's final hours in Raccoon City...


            Brian Lopez sat on a table in a room somewhere, idly tapping the barrel of the Smith and Wesson 9mm handgun against his leg. He was trapped for the moment; the undead monsters that had once been the citizens of Raccoon City had chased him in here. Brian sighed as the zombies pounded on the door, trying to get to a fresh meal but with no avail. They were slow, stupid, and thankfully, didn't understand the concept of opening doors. _Thank God for small favors._ He thought. He had been living this hell for the last three days being spared from death for another few hours. Brian had no idea how much longer his luck would hold out and was pretty sure, with how everyone else had ended up; He would not have much longer. He was scared that was for sure but the initial shock that the small city had been over run had worn off. As for the moment fresh adrenaline surged through his body as the door started to splinter_. For the walking dead they're surprisingly strong_. He thought glumly, that was not good. He thought about climbing out the window, but then thought that was bad considering the street was worse then inside anywhere. He also considered the fact that if he stayed inside he would be trapped. "Aww, to hell with this!" he said and climbed out the window.

            Outside on the street, it was surprisingly clear, save for the few shambling undead, and it was also earlier than he thought. Brian smiled despite all that had happened. Saying a quick prayer he started off walking towards the edge of town, thinking that maybe he could get over one of the blockades the police had set up to keep people from leaving the city. He shivered thinking about the slaughter in front of the police station. He had been part of the crowd that was seeking refuge in the station when the cops had set up a barrier of police cars and vans to meet the onslaught of zombies coming. Brian had been there, had seen all of it. Half the city had been gone by then and that easily was more the enough to over come the small police force of about a total of maybe 70 cops. He shivered again remembering those events. The police all lined up guns ready, trained on the advancing horde of flesh-eaters. They had opened fire but did nothing that could stop the zombies. Screams had filled the late autum air as the zombies reached the first line of police. People had run then, seeing that even the police couldn't stop them. That's when Raccoon City fell.

 Brian stood in the middle of the street wondering what he or the other citizens of Raccoon had done to deserve this and hadn't seen the decaying mess dragging its self towards him. It clasped around his ankle and bit down. Brian yelled and fell down hard, hitting the back of his head on the asphalt. Out of pure reaction and revolt he brought his other foot down on the back of its decayed neck, a piece of flesh coming off, he slammed down again and again, until a wet snap and loosened grip had assured him it was dead. Brian stood up and shot the zombie twice for good measure, then looked at his ankle, which was bleeding rather profusely. He ripped off that part of his pant leg and wrapped it tight around the wound. He tested it, making sure he could walk, which he could though slowly and unbalanced. It hurt but not bad enough to impair him or anything. Brian decided to keep walking.

As Brian limped along in a still surprisingly clear street, he felt angry with himself for not being more aware and letting that monster bite him. The bite had started to feel itchy and the skin around it had started to take a sickly pallor to it. He kept limping for what felt like hours; Brian looked around realizing two things. One he was lost and two he was hungry. He looked at one of the apartment buildings and decided he might as well try because starving to death sounded worse than being eaten alive as many of the dead people lying on the street were. Brian rubbed the back of his head where he had hit it when he fell. A bump was growing, but it wasn't even bothering him. He opened the door to the apartment and a fresh wave of death and decay assaulted his senses making him recoil and gag. The whole city smelt like that, though nowhere near as strong.

 Brian found a room that had an unopened bag of chips and thought that would work for now. He really wasn't expecting more than that anyway. Brian sat on a dusty couch and ate his chips. He felt a little better after that, but only a little. He sat there resting when a strange screeching noise filled the air causing him to jump. He looked around eyes wide with terror. Brian went into the hallway to look and see is he could find the maker of such a horrible noise. Nothing was in the hallway, but he stayed out there for a little while letting his heartbeat slow down. When he was going to turn back into the room a strange noise came out from behind him. He turned seeing a green abomination of muscle, scales and claws. Him and this…this monster just stared at each other for what felt like an eternity when it screeched at him, lifting a heavily muscled arm and brought it swishing down, cutting the air in front of Brian. He fell over backwards, bringing the gun up which felt pitifully small compared to this creature. It slashed at him again bringing its huge claws down, grazing his left arm. Brian shot the thing. It stumbled back, and then came at him again. He fired three more times, each shot hitting it in its green chest but not phasing it. Brian stared at the monster that would not die and shot at its ugly frog like face, the round punching a hole through it's would be forehead. The monster slumped over, dead before it hit the ground. "Ow..." Brian moaned the cuts on his shoulder felt like they were burning. He crawled back into the room and lay there on the floor. It had been a full 3 hours since he left that small house and at least 1 hour since got bit. He looked at the wound, which had stopped bleeding but looked worse than earlier. He went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, surprised to see his reflection the way he did. His skin had turned pale and his eyes were bloodshot, his face a mask of fear, he backed away from the mirror, and went to sit down. He thought for a second. The S.T.A.R.S came back from that mansion that exploded talking about a zombie virus, and then he thought about the police station slaughter, the people that had been killed had changed into zombies! The gross realization hit him hard. He had the zombie virus that changed Raccoon City into a walking nightmare! "No, just calm down," he said to himself "if it gets bad I can shoot myself." He didn't like that idea much but it sounded better than becoming a shambling monster that ate human flesh for sustenance. He decided that he might as well let the zombies eat him._ But you don't want to die like everyone else in the city, do you? _A voice in the back of his mind said. To tell the truth, he didn't want to die at all. Brian would accept what ever came for him, but was not happy that he would die. He thought he could get some sleep and that would help clear his mind. He laid his head down and closed his eyes.

            When he awoke sometime later his head hurt badly. He tried to get up out of the bed but succeeded in leaning over the edge of the bed and throwing up. Brian pushed away from the puddle of bile and managed to sit up right. He was so dizzy and could not focus at all, plus he felt all hot and itchy, but still so very tired. The smell of his wound smelt just like everything else that he had come across, Death and Decay. He looked around his but vision was blurry and he had trouble focusing. His skin had taken a greenish tinge. He felt so sick and came to the horrible realization that he was changing into one of the undead. He reached for his gun but couldn't lift his arm to grab it. He coughed and spit up a little blood, then his eyes rolled back and he fell out of the bed.

            Hours later when Brian Lopez awoke, he no longer resembled his human self. His skin had started to putrefy and decay and he only had one thought on his mind, to eat and only to eat warm, living human flesh. He stumbled out of the room past the dead monster and down the stairs. Brian Lopez was no more, what was left was an undead monster, an empty shell, another soul stolen by the madness and insanity that was Raccoon City.

That was Resident Evil…


End file.
